Near field communication (NFC) allows for the wireless communication of data between devices that are in close proximity to one another. NFC devices use magnetic induction to communicate with one another. For example, a first NFC device may emit an electric current that creates a magnetic field, which in turn bridges the physical space between the first NFC device and a second NFC device. This magnetic field may be received by an antenna of the second NFC device, where it may be turned back into electrical impulses to communicate data such as an identification number, status information, or any other information.